


Gifts

by Blackbeyond



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Baby Unwin is always Daisy Unwin, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hartwin Week 2015: Day Two- Gifts</i>
</p>
<p>There were two large boxes wrapped in a sparkling silver wrapping paper sitting by the front door, both topped with bright sky blue bows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

There were two large boxes wrapped in a sparkling silver wrapping paper sitting by the front door, both topped with bright sky blue bows.

“’arry?” What’re these?” Eggsy asks as he comes down the stairs, maneuvering around the new obstacles in the stairway. He gingerly picks up the boxes to place them out of the way, grunting in surprise when he realizes how heavy they are. Harry walks around the corner, apron secured around his waist, and grabs one box before Eggsy can drop both of them. 

“They’re gifts Eggsy,” Harry replies, moving the gift in his hand farther down the entrance hallway and out of the walkway.

“I figured as much bruv,” the younger man huffs, wrapping his arms around Harry in greeting. “Who’re they for?”

Harry doesn’t respond at first, choosing instead to tuck his face into the crook of Eggsy’s neck, cherishing the feeling of his lover’s arms around him.

“’arry,” Eggsy prompts after a few minutes, bumping his nose on the older man’s cheek. “What’re they for?”

“For Daisy,” Harry answers, pulling away from Eggsy and leading him into the kitchen from breakfast. “Her birthday is coming up, is it not?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy murmurs. He sits over on a barstool, watching Harry finish cooking their breakfast. “I didn’t think ya knew ‘bout ‘er birfday though.”

Harry pauses momentarily before going to his cabinet to grab serving dishes. The implications of Eggsy’s words stung him, not that he would admit it to his younger lover. Harry had forgotten details of his lover’s life before, something Harry tried to avoid doing as it tended to end with Eggsy pushing him away for weeks at a time.

“Yer m’sugar daddy. It’s not like yer supposed ta remember stuff ‘bout me and m’family,” Eggsy mutters, face buried in his arms.

“Is that what you think of me Eggsy? After three years, you think I don’t care about you because I pay for some shit?” Harry shouts out the last bit, unable to contain his disappointment that Eggsy still refused to see that he loved him. 

Eggsy freezes, the shout and the passion in Harry’s voice startling him. He looks up to see the older man clutching at the countertops, not looking at Eggsy. 

“’arry,” the younger man starts, flinching when the older man refuses to look at him. Eggsy slides off the barstool and walks up behind Harry, slowly moving to embrace the man. Harry doesn’t respond, allowing Eggsy to wrap himself around the man, pressing his cheek into Harry’s back.

“Harry,” Eggsy breathes, “I didn’t mean that.”

“I have loved you since the day I met you Eggsy,” Harry confesses. “And I have tried to remember the important things in your life so that I may cherish and celebrate them with you. Three years Eggsy, and you think it is because I’m just your ‘sugar daddy’?”

There is silence in the house, Harry dreading Eggsy’s response as the minutes pass. 

“Ya know, I’ve been waitin’ for that for a while,” the young man finally responds, cheek still pressed into Harry’s back as he wraps his arms around the older man tightly.

“What do you mean?”

Eggsy takes a step back and moves Harry so that they’re facing each other.

“Ya know I luv ya, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, “I tell ya every day. But ya never say it back. So I figure that ya only want me for the ‘services’ I provide.”

“Eggsy-,” Harry whispers, having no idea the younger man felt this way. He had thought that he had been obvious about his feelings, but as he looks at Eggsy, the young man beaming at Harry’s admission, he realizes that maybe he hadn’t been as transparent as he’d hoped.

“Eggsy, this has never been just about the sex. Fuck. I love you, Eggsy, so fucking much.”

“I fuckin’ love ya too, ‘arry,” Eggsy laughs, tearing up a bit at hearing the words explicitly for the first time in three years. 

The two grasp at each other, and Harry leans down to kiss Eggsy. He moves from Eggsy’s lips and kisses at his forehead, his cheek, his neck, anywhere he could reach to affirm his declaration to Eggsy. 

Eggsy responds enthusiastically to Harry’s affection, recapturing the older man’s lips and pinning him to the counter top.

Breakfast lies forgotten when the clothes begin to come off.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
